Alice not in Heartland
by Jen-jen-ashwood
Summary: Oh dear Alice, How many rabbit holes shall you fall down? Major crossover with so many categories that I just kept it in this fandom. Half AU and half not AU. Rated T-M, I guess. No particular pairing. A/N: Please read update
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guise. It's-a me, and with a new story which should be fun to do. Now, before we begin, this is a 'Crossover' story. HOWEVER! Due to the many topics that the no kuni no Alice series is going to be fused with through out this one shot series, I'm keeping the story here. So, What is Alice not in Heartland? wellp, Alice not in Heartland is where the protagonist, Alice, goes into the worlds of games, books, movies etc. with a small selection of role holders and le moi being the narrator. Now, I'm done being all fancy, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

**Alice not in Heartland**

**New super Mario bros. Wii.**

Ah, it was yet another wonderful day in Heartland. Everyone was happily at war with each other and just pissed off with each other in general. However, it was more evident with Alice. It's not easy being a foreigner who ends up being constantly called whore by a mafioso who was seemingly a pimp and a warden that no one gives a damn about so he just takes his envy out on Alice. And the fact that Peter and Ace were fighting over her AGAIN makes matters just a bit worse. And on top of that! She's now falling down another hole. Actually, she's been falling FOREVER! ...Well, an hour, but you know what I mean. Anyway, the question that stands is, where the actual frick is she going?!

And the answer is...Mushroom Kingdom. Yup, you read right, she's falling into a world full of unicorns and princesses and shape shifting dogs a- oh sheeite, that's adventure time. Anyway, she fell into the world of new super Mario bros. Wii. A-

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Alice screamed as she was encased in butterflies and "magic sparkles" *cough* nothing Alice madness returns related there *cough*. Once she fell to the ground, she had a completely new attire. I'll shorten it a little. she had a red blouse, and a blue overall type pinafore dress, white ankle socks, brown shoes and a red bow with a white circle in the center with the letter 'A'. Oh, and a pair of white gloves. Basically, she was given a super Mario look.

"Will you shut up already? " Alice asked, looking to the sky at moi, the narrator.  
"How's about you shut it and let me do my job." I told her, and just then, a green blur had crashed into Alice. Alice looked at the boy who was in Luigi's clothing.  
"PIERCE?!" Alice shreiked.  
"Alice! Where are we?!" our dormouse freind asked.  
"Mushroom Kingdom. " I said from the sky. "NOW GO SAVE PRINCESS WARDEN!"  
"...princess? Warden? " they both asked, and just then, a big half dinosaur half turtle thing ran past them with a familiar foul mouthed red head, who is now temporarily a woman.

"I SWEAR YOU BETTER PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! " The "princess" ordered. Pierce and Alice looked at each other and laughed... Hysterically.  
"Black, as the princess. Now I like this game!" Alice said.  
"If you got time to galavant around here then you've got time to get through this world, now mush!" I called down to them and they both set out on their quest which involved jumping on goombas, collection fire flowers, propelling in to the air and basically all the nonsense you get in the mario world. Yes, they swam, jumped, got squished, grew, slipped, slid, flew, fell, flipped, died and lived over and over again. All this throughout seventy six of the seventy seven levels throughout this world from the writer's knowledge. (Yeah, I don't keep count, don't blame me!) So now, our two unfortunate sou- excuse me *hack hack cough cough* our wonderous heroes have finally reached their doom. All for the world's probably most capable princess who decided to just let Bowser kidnapped shim*.

"Oi! I'm still here ya know!" Said princess Warden.  
"I know Joker, this is why I love my job. Now shut up." I said. Anyway. So, our heroes have finally mmade it to...

**TA TA TAAAAAAAAAA!**

**BOWSER'S CASTLE!**

"Aiya!" Pierce squealed in fright as he accidentally stepped in lava.  
"Pierce...I'm pretty sure you're not Yang Wao." Narrator said, un amused. So the two opened the doors to the grand castle and longest level they had ever encountered. It then got to a point where there was a large group of thwomps.  
"Alio! I choose you! " I shouted.  
"B...but what if she dies?!" Pierce cried. I just huffed.  
"Fine! But you gotta sprint in three...two...one...GO!" I shouted and the two started running jumping and all the other crazy foo fah with the super Mario theme playing in the background... Also collecting a lot of coins. Now, they paused, out of breath as they were at the final door.

**THE BOSS BATTLE DOOR!**

"I...I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. " Alice said, gasping for air. But, with a force of wind...well, more like brain will, they were forced inside to the battle, where princess warden was kept in a giant bird cage.  
"Heh. Not so "Big bad wolf" now are ya Black? " Alio asked, laughing. The now female warden was noticeably pissed.  
"Shut up and get me out of this thing bitch!" The princess snapped. "It's too clammy in here. AND THE DRESS IS AWFUL!"  
"Really? I think Ace would find you rather fetching." Alio smirked. Just then, there was a loud roar, and here it is, the one, and only..

**KING BOWSER!**

**DA DA DAAAAA!**

"MRWAH HAA HAA HAAAAAA! " (failed bowser laugh.). So Alio and Piercigi began their epic battle to conquer the dragonly beast that is Bowser. And they succeeded, and as a reward, princess warden has to kiss them.  
"No way in hell!" Black shouted.  
"Do it!" Narrator said.  
"No!"  
"...Fine! But at least hug!" Narrator said. And so princess warden hugged Alio and Piercigi, they all fainted and woke up to find they were back home in their respectable attire, just in time for the celebrity juice.

"I have a certain host to slaughter. " Black growled as he walked with Alice and Pierce to the studio and everyone lived happily ever after...

Or DID they?

* * *

**And there we go. So, how was it? Good, bad?**

**Shim means a guy who is genderbent to a womanly form, Like Black there.**

**Alice was Alio, who took on the role of Mario.**

**Pierce was Piercigi,who took Luigi's role.**

**And Black, now dubbed Princess Warden, was Peach.**

**So, three questions.**

**1) Should I continue this?**

**2) What did you like about this particular one shot?  
**

**3) should I do drawings for these one shots?**

**So leave a review, they make me smile :D. And who know's maybe I'll review back, maybe not, until then, peace out. **


	2. IMPORTANT

**PLEASE READ**

**Dear readers,**

**As some of you may, or most likely may not have noticed, I have deleted three of the four stories I had written, and all I ask of those who read the JnKnA ccelebrity juice is...**

**DON'T KILL ME!**

**It's just that, I can't really update that and the other two anymore, whilst trying to write über long one shots for this and managing stories on another account. Plus I have been busy with other things like arr and stuff and I amw well and truly sorry for the inconvenience this may have caused. **


End file.
